I Can't Hope Anymore
by Spamano Love Child
Summary: Shinji Hirako lived a good life-Until someone important to him was kidnapped. Skip over 200 years in the future, and the two had already met again 160 years earlier. Things are great. Until she gets taken away again-By the same people. What will happen when her mind falls apart? RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE!, language,violence, mentions of sex, rape and torture. ShinjixOC HIATUS


**A/N: Hey guys, so this story may be a bit…Different from what I usually write. Nah, this is the stuff I actually read, and I'm giving it a shot. So, this is a ShinjixOC. Yay. Um, please don't hate this? Most of it, it's a, well literally a third of it a kiss scene. Woot. Cheer. Yay.**

**Disclaimer: Oh gosh, where to begin? Toshiro would be a cutter purely so I can throw in some ToshiroxRangiku, or maybe ToshiroxIchigo. –Shrugs- Either way. And then Aya Fukushima and this OC of mine would truly exist. Yep, and then either Ichigo or Rangiku would be thrown out of Shiro-chan's life to make room for Aya. Ah, sometimes I'm a bitch. XD**

**Warnings: This chapter contains language, a described kiss (Though it probably sucks hell), mentions of virginity being taken away by force (I'd say it, but there's a certain reason why I can't yet), ah, mentions of sexual need? Now I'm just grasping for warnings…I suck. Ah, OC, like I said…**

**Please check out my Twitter account for my original book: twitter TeamPitchDark Get rid of the spaces, please!**

**Mm, and this is placed sometime before Turn Back the Pendulum. Like, over a hundred and ten years ago kind of before Turn Back the Pendulum.**

"_I'd like to introduce you to my new fourth seat. I know, only fourth seat, but I think you should see this. Come here," Jushiro motioned towards a mystery figure who was around the corner. Nothing happened, and he frowned, walking around the corner to see what was going on. There was quiet speaking for a few moments, and Shinji snorted, looking back at his assistant captain, Aizen, eyebrows raised._

"_What kind of man doesn't step in front of the Captains wh-"_

"_Shinji-kun?" A voice squeaked, and he whipped his head around, because he knew that voice, how could he ever forget it? And he saw her. The same layered, short blonde hair, bangs sweeping in on the side of her face, and more falling perfectly in the space between those big, beautiful eyes that always expressed such emotion, and in that moment they showed shock, pain, and love. Love. Her face was as rounded as ever, and her Shihakusho didn't cover her feminine shape._

"_Sa…Sachi-chan?"_

"_Shinji-kun!" He flung herself towards him, and he did the same, instantly connecting their lips. He felt Sachi's hands wrap in his hair, tugging him ever so softly even closer, and Shinji felt the utter need in the way her lips messily moved against his, as she presser harder and harder still. He smiled with a bit difficulty, but he still knew precisely what his girl needed, and he would give exactly that._

_With that thought in mind, his hands progressed from holding her face to sliding under her arms, hands bunching the black fabric as he held her close. Noting quickly at how she was struggling to stay up as she was a few good inched shorter than him, Shinji slowly lead her down, until he was sitting on the ground with her in between his legs, not once stopping the passionate kiss. The passion was not a sexual need, no, it was love, pure love and adoration, and the pain of so many years apart poured into this _marvelous, incredible___kiss making it even more desperate._

_And Shinji felt his heart soar when she opened her eyes, finally giving him what he had been looking for. At least fifty years, probably more since he had seen this beauty, and she was right there. Sachi Asuka, the woman he had loved since he was twelve, at the latest. She still smelled of the suisen she had always loved so much. She tasted of those chocolates that the blond male had given her all throughout their lives. Her lips were soft, and her skin even softer, he realized as he grasped her hands._

_His senses were on overload._

_When Sachi opened her eyes, she felt like she could die of happiness. Shinji, her Shinji, was there, kissing her better than she had ever known him to. His brown eyes expressed unadulterated affection, and happiness highlighted them perfectly. His long blonde hair was soft against her calloused hands. She moved her hands to his sides, enjoying the laughter in his eyes as she tickled his sides slightly. She remembered, of course she did. Remembered that he loved tickling, he loved seeing her eyes express her feelings, and he loved _her._ And she didn't know any other way. Her man had a fruity scent about him, and she realized that he probably used strawberry-scented shampoo. Not holding back her laugh, she tilted her head slightly, soaking up the taste of his minty lips._

_Shinji moaned quietly, and Sachi actually attempted this time to stifle her laughter. Shinji rolled his eyes, finally looking around as he pulled her body against his chest. Well, there wasn't one person present who didn't look shocked. Every single Captain, Assistant Captain, and Third Seat had some expression of shock or confusion. Sachi noted the same thing, but ignored them, looking at Shinji straight in the eyes, knowing what had to happen next._

_As much as the two didn't want to part, it was necessary. So they did._

"_I'd say I'm glad to see you well, but since you're here…" Shinji said, a bit comically and out-of-breath. The girl threw her head back a bit, laughing before hooking her arms around his neck. Shinji cocked his head to the side, staring at her fondly. Sachi blinked slowly, her eyes taking on a bit of sadness._

"_Well-"_

"_That means…That means that they killed you, right?" He interrupted. She turned her head away from him, but he quickly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "Sachi-chan. Say it, please." Her expression fell even further, and if it wasn't such an important matter, Shinji would've told her to forget he ever asked. But it was important, because he had to find out, find out exactly what they did to his darling girl._

"_I…Yeah. Yeah, they did. My body couldn't take it anymore. It took the police seventeen hours to find my body. Did you know they had a daughter? She looked exactly like me. The day I was born was the day she died. She was sixteen. Apparently, they've known about me since I was born. Can you imagine it, Shinji-kun? Stalking me for a whole sixteen years, and me not even noticing it until they acted upon their feelings. My entire life I didn't know child-raping pedophiles were after me. Stupid…" She muttered, "I'm useless."_

"_Don't you say that."_

"_But it's true, Shinji-kun! I was so stupid, and I…Shinji-kun, you know what happened, don't you? I…I always dreamed my first time would be with you. Ah, ever since I was eleven, I thought that, you know, Shinji-kun and I are closer than anyone. That, that he and I would be together, do it together, lovingly and happily. Well, reality really slapped me in the face there, huh? I'm so disgusting. Couldn't even defend myself from some freaking couple," She out her head down in shame. The other blonde knew that she was blushing, and likely had tears in her eyes._

"_I said, don't say that. You're wrong. Besides, you were sixteen. What could you have done, Sachi-chan? Not a lot, that much I can tell you," The male looked at her straight in the eyes, angry and defiant._

_But that anger? Was directed at himself._

**A/N: So, that was the first installment of "I Can't Hope Anymore!" 'Chu like? I like my Shinji. I think he's cool. And hot. But not with long hair. Short hair. Definitely with short hair. So, review, favorite, and, follow, please? Ah, and this is subject to a rating change. It depends on where I decide to take this. And yes, it's supposed to be in italics. Mm, I need a title change for sure, so suggestions are welcomed with sweets, manga, and anime gift baskets as thank-yous! Ah, but it must include the word hope! I'll write a one-shot for whoever gives me my favorite title, and I have no limitations! Lemons, fluff, yaoi, yuri, anything, so long as I know the fandom! This opportunity ends on Friday, so get thinking!**

**Oh, yeah. Suisen is a daffodil. ^^**


End file.
